Anais' Poem
Stephen Druschke Films https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6U4eUFKnDdc Anais' Peom. Andrew Smith Cool. Stephen Druschke Films Anais' Poem. (The book opens) Andrew Smith Anais: Uh, Andrew and Double Dee. Would you like to hear the New Poem I've written? Stephen Druschke Films No. No. Andrew Smith (Anais knocks on the door) Stephen Druschke Films (Weasel and I.R. Baboon opens it) Andrew Smith Anais: Uh, Weasel and I.R. Baboon. Would you like to hear the New Poem I've written? Stephen Druschke Films Weasel: Sure. Andrew Smith I.R. Baboon: Oh, I.R. Baboon would really to love, but must go put socks in order. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais clears throat) Andrew Smith Anais: Old to flowers, Upon it by Anais, that's me. Oh how I love to sit and gaze, Upon the pretty flowers. Stephen Druschke Films More then that. Andrew Smith Anais: Yes, that's the way, the summer day, I'd like to pass the hours. And every, every single time, I see a daffodil,... Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Yuck!\ Andrew Smith Anais: What?! Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: This rhyming stuff is making me feel ill. Andrew Smith Anais: How? Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Your majesty, This is not a good enough poem you made. "The roses are always red, "They're so pretty" for what I really said. " Andrew Smith (Baboon reads the poem) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Yuck! You see? Let me fix it up. Andrew Smith (Baboon decides to fix the poem up) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: When I was walking along the flowers, They're so pretty like April showers. Andrew Smith (Anais's fantasy is shown) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: And then I was down the block, But then I tripped on a rock. Andrew Smith (Anais falls over 'Ah! Oh!') Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Now that's what I call a poem. Andrew Smith (Anais's fantasy is shown again) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: And then I was relaxing in the sun, I love it even for fun. It's a lovely place for dogs and cats, But unfortunately not for bats. Andrew Smith (something awful happens) Stephen Druschke Films (Bats appeared) Andrew Smith Anais: Oh no! (flees in fright) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Then you ran very fast, Just like you did in your past. You just keep running and never skip, But the accidentally ran off a cliff. Andrew Smith Anais: Going down. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais screams) Andrew Smith (and lands in a pond) Stephen Druschke Films (Her crown was floating) Andrew Smith Anais: Hey! My crown! Stephen Druschke Films (Anais swims) Andrew Smith Anais: I've got it. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais grabs her crown and gets out of the pond) Andrew Smith Anais: Oh dear. This isn't all the poem I've had in mind. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: When you was seeing all the flowers that is that, But suddenly you still have a problem with bats. Andrew Smith Anais: Oh no. Not again. Stephen Druschke Films (She ran) Andrew Smith (the bees pursue Anais) Stephen Druschke Films What? Andrew Smith (the bats still pursue Anais) Stephen Druschke Films (A wall appears) Andrew Smith (as Anais bumps into it) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Did I say a brick wall? Andrew Smith Anais: No. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Sorry. Andrew Smith (the bats appear) Stephen Druschke Films (Anais gasps) Andrew Smith Anais: Oh! They're coming! Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: If you have been a bigger bunny to climb the wall, If you aren't, You must yell. Andrew Smith Anais: Oh, save me! Save me, Baboon! Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon magically appeared his arms to grab Anais) Andrew Smith (and pulls her in through the wall) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Say goodbye to all the flowers, Cause this poem is done. And make sure to thank I.R. Baboon for giving you all that lovely fun. Andrew Smith Weasel: Oh, that was a wonderful poem, Anais. Very exciting. And do you perhaps have another one we can read? Stephen Druschke Films (Anais gets shocked and ran away) Andrew Smith Anais: Help me! Stephen Druschke Films (Later) Andrew Smith Edd: Sure is nice of you to invite us over to hear your poem, Anais. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Hope it's not boring. Andrew Smith (Anais locks all the doors and shuts them tight) Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: What's it all about? Andrew Smith Andrew: I can't quite put my finger on it. But there's something different about your palace, Anais. It must be the flowers. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais nods) Andrew Smith Anais: I've done a few things to keep Anais from ruining my new poem. Stephen Druschke Films What? Andrew Smith Anais: I've done a few things to keep Baboon from ruining my new poem. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais look herself in a cage) (Anais lock herself in a cage) Andrew Smith Ed: I think something bad is going to happen. Stephen Druschke Films Anais' line. Andrew Smith Anais: There. Now I'm safe to read. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais clears throat) Andrew Smith Anais: I call my poem... To be small. I never saw a poem, you see. As lovely as a queen, Like me. Stephen Druschke Films (Someone is sawing through the roof) Andrew Smith Anais: What's that noise?! Sounds like someone is sawing!! Stephen Druschke Films (Anais looks up) Andrew Smith Anais: Maybe I should have checked the roof before I started my poem. Stephen Druschke Films (Then I.R. Baboon came down) Andrew Smith I.R. Baboon: Never fear, Baboon's here. Oh, a birdy. Tweet, tweet, tweet. Stephen Druschke Films Not yet. Andrew Smith Anais: Ouch. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Never fear, Baboon's here. Oh, a birdy. Tweet, tweet, tweet. Andrew Smith Anais: Let me out, Baboon. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: And talks. Andrew Smith Andrew: The bird is actually, Anais, Baboon. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Oh. Andrew Smith (Baboon frees Anais) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Thanks. Andrew Smith Baboon: Are you sure you want me to lift Anais up and make her fly in the sky? Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Baboon, Sit down and be quiet. Anais is about to read us another of her poems. Andrew Smith Ed: Yep. Can't wait. (laughs) Stephen Druschke Films Anais' line. Andrew Smith Anais: Baboon, you may stay as long as you behave. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon sits next to Andrew) Andrew Smith Anais: To be small or not to be small. That's no small matter at all. Stephen Druschke Films (Anais' imagine place appears) Andrew Smith Anais: Many nice things can so teeny, a leaf, a bird, maybe a bee. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball: Good. Andrew Smith Gumball: You can hide in a can or a bucket. Stephen Druschke Films Not Gumball. Baboon: Then you' Whoops. Not Gumball, Anais. Andrew Smith Anais: You can hide in a can or a bucket. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Or else you'll be blown by a trumpet. Andrew Smith Anais: My. I've never seen so many Baboons before. Stephen Druschke Films Not yet. Andrew Smith (Baboon blows a trumpet) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Ah! Andrew Smith (so many Baboons appear) Stephen Druschke Films Now. Andrew Smith Anais: My. I've never seen so many Baboons before. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Now that's a poem to me. Andrew Smith (writes in another poem) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: In my imagination, I love to watch, Anais, Dodge that rock or you'll be squashed. Andrew Smith (a rock falls next to Anais) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Whoa. Andrew Smith Baboon: Nothing you see is ever that small. Unless it stands next to something tall. Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Really. Baboon: Yes. It's so good to see you, And you look happy today. Andrew Smith Anais: Thanks. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon shrinks): Whoa. I don't need that. Would you please turn me back. Andrew Smith Anais: Well, how will I do that? Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith (shrinks again) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: What? What's happening? Andrew Smith Anais: You appear to be shrinking. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: But why? Andrew Smith Anais: Well, that's because you're telling lies. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: You mean I said words that didn't rhyme? Andrew Smith Anais: Yes, that's true. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon sees some cockroaches coming at him): Oh no, Leave me alone! I don't wanna be roach food! Andrew Smith (Baboon runs away) Stephen Druschke Films (When the roaches went after him) Andrew Smith Anais: The teeny weeny Baboon runs up a tree. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon lands on a branch) Andrew Smith (as the roaches continue their chase) Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon slips) Andrew Smith Anais: And splashes into the raging sea. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon falls into the water) Andrew Smith Narrator: He tries to grab onto a log. Stephen Druschke Films Anais. Andrew Smith Anais: He tries to grab onto a log. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon climbs on a log) Andrew Smith ANais: Which turns out to be a giant frog. Stephen Druschke Films (The log turns into a frog) Andrew Smith (which croaks and swims away) Stephen Druschke Films Anais' line. Andrew Smith Anais: My. I like this much better than my last poem. But I'm not sure about Baboon's poem. Stephen Druschke Films More then that. Andrew Smith Anais: My. I like this much better than my last poem. But I'm not sure about Baboon's poem. Splish a ty splash. It goes down the ocean. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Something in the ocean? Andrew Smith (jumps into it) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Oh no. Andrew Smith (tries to swim away) Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon almost when over the waterfall) Andrew Smith Anais: Suddenly, he's grabbed by a big bird beak. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Hey, Be careful what you say. One more word and it'll ruin my day. Andrew Smith Anais: High into the sky Baboon do sore, then he quickly drops... Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Whoa! Andrew Smith Anais: Onto an Ed. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon lands onto Ed's nose) Andrew Smith Ed: Looks like a Baboon fly. Stephen Druschke Films (Ed flicks him away) Andrew Smith Anais: So Ed swats him seven miles high... Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon screams when Stephen was walking) Andrew Smith Anais: Until he slams into Stephen. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon lands into Stephen's ear) Andrew Smith Baboon: Hey! Who put out the lights?! Stephen Druschke Films Not yet, Andrew Smith Anais: Hmm... It doesn't rhyme very well. Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: What the...? Andrew Smith Baboon: Hey! Who put out the lights?! Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon came out) Andrew Smith (and walk over Stephen's head) Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon slips) Andrew Smith (and lands on Stephen's nose) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Ah... Ah... Ah... Andrew Smith (sneezes) Stephen Druschke Films Stephen Squirrelsky: Choo! Andrew Smith (Baboon sails through the air) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Hmm... I kinda love this breeze. Andrew Smith (Baboon lands on someone) Stephen Druschke Films (It was Gumball drinking a bottle of Coca Cola) Andrew Smith Gumball: Hello, Baboon. Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Hello, Gumball. Andrew Smith (steps round and lands in the coke) Stephen Druschke Films (Splash) Andrew Smith Gumball: Baboon? Baboon? Where has he gone? Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Will you do me a favor? I don't wanna be your secret flavor. What ever you do, DON'T take a drink! Andrew Smith (Gumball takes a slurp of his coke) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: Oh no! Oh no! Andrew Smith Anais: I turn the tap to pour out the water, and look what comes out, a small Baboon. Stephen Druschke Films Not yet. Andrew Smith (Gumball finishes his coke) Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball accidentally swallows Baboon) Andrew Smith Gumball: Baboon? Baboon? Where did he go? I wonder if I... Oh no. Stephen Druschke Films (Gumball hiccups) Andrew Smith Anais: I turn the tap to pour out the water, and look what comes out, a small Baboon. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon fell into the cup) Andrew Smith Baboon: I didn't know all the while. To being little was such a trial. Stephen Druschke Films Not yet. Andrew Smith (and peered from the water) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: I didn't know all the while. To being little was such a trial. Andrew Smith Anais: Well, you've been through enough for today. Now it's time for you to grow, I'd say. Stephen Druschke Films (Stephen Squirrelsky gasps): He's began to shrink. Andrew Smith Ed: He's smaller than a blob of ink. Stephen Druschke Films Gumball's line. Andrew Smith Gumball: Smaller than a blob of ink?! Stephen Druschke Films Baboon: But can't see? If I be like this, I'll never become big again. (He shrinks and disappears) Andrew Smith Anais: Oh dear. Well, I told Baboon that he should really grow. Big, but not small. Oh no. Stephen Druschke Films (The cup rumbles) Andrew Smith (and as if by magic) Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon came back to his normal size again) Andrew Smith Baboon: Phoo. I've learned my lesson. That's for sure. I'll never make fun of any poerty anymore. I promise everyone that I'll always be good. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon sees a tree falling) Andrew Smith Baboon: Say. Is that a flying redwood? Stephen Druschke Films (We look up) Andrew Smith (and the lands) Stephen Druschke Films No. Andrew Smith (and gasp when the falls downward) (tree) Stephen Druschke Films (they dodge) Andrew Smith (as the tree crashes) Stephen Druschke Films Anais: Don't worry Baboon. That's okay. But you will go far far away. Andrew Smith (Baboon dissapears and reappears in Space) Stephen Druschke Films Baboon's line. Andrew Smith Baboon: Oh, this nothing. It's so wide spread. I wonder if it was something I just said. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon thinks) Andrew Smith Baboon: Nah. Stephen Druschke Films (Baboon floats far) Andrew Smith (as the book closes) Stephen Druschke Films The End. Andrew Smith (Anais's Poerty is shown) (Anais's Poerty is shown) Category:Episodes